


eyes closed, hearts wide open

by ahermioneh



Series: Nursey Week 2021 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Nursey Week 2021, Nursey Week: Day 3 - Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahermioneh/pseuds/ahermioneh
Summary: Derek rests his forehead against Dex’s, hand trembling as it lays against his freckled cheek. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” he whispers. “I didn’t even know you weren’t straight until half an hour ago, so I completely understand if you-"Dex cuts him off, smiling gently. “Dude, I came out to you in the fall of freshman year,” he says, eyes tracking across Derek’s face. “Didn’t you realise?”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Nursey Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154669
Kudos: 83





	eyes closed, hearts wide open

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Nursey Week 2021](https://nurseyweek2021.tumblr.com/): Day 3 - Romance.

Derek rests his forehead against Dex’s, hand trembling as it lays against his freckled cheek. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” he whispers, body stiffening as he feels his flight or fight instinct begin to kick in preparation for rejection. “I didn’t even know you weren’t straight until half an hour ago, so I completely understand if you-” The words cascade out of him, taking his breath away and tangling together until his ramble is cut off by a harsh bark of laughter from his d-man. Derek flinches away, drawing back until a firm hand wraps around his arm, encircling the exact spot where his tattoo is. **  
**

Dex is smiling gently, in spite of his sharp outburst that’s still echoing through Derek’s mind. “Dude, I came out to you in the fall of freshman year,” he says, eyes tracking across Derek’s face. “Didn’t you realise?” Dex takes a step closer and Derek can see something in his gaze; he’s not sure what, but there’s _something_. “Derek, I’ve been flirting with you for years.”

Derek’s mind stutters to a halt. “For-? For years?” He falters. “Seriously?” He can barely get the words out, tongue tied by confusion and a whole jumble of other emotions boiling below the surface. “I-? I thought you were straight?” 

Dex grins at him. “Yeah, I’m getting that. If I’d known that all I had to do to get a chance with you was this-” Dex leans up and quickly pecks Derek on the lips, pulling away before he can even react to the brief moment of contact “- I’d have done it a long time ago.” 

Derek reaches out for Dex blindly and pulls him closer again, hands curling in his plaid shirt as their lips meet. It’s not anything like Derek imagined in the few fleeting fantasies that he’s allowed himself over the years. It’s not searing and filled with heat like he thought it would be, with them finally making out after a frenzied argument; instead it’s gentle. It feels like the two of them are learning each other slowly, memorising every curve of the other’s mouth, face, body, until Derek can perfectly envision Will in his mind’s eye and count every freckle on his face. Derek’s eyes flutter shut as the kiss deepens and he tightens his grip on Will, anchoring himself in the rhythm of their chests heaving together in synchrony. 

They pull away for air, Derek’s body craving the feeling of Will’s body pressed against his again. 

“That’s been a long time coming,” Derek says, lips curling into a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Will replies, breathless, “it has.”

**Author's Note:**

> (“Did you seriously manage to block the memory of me coming out to the whole team because Shitty criticised me for referring to my high school boyfriend as ‘so gay’?”
> 
> “Apparently so.”
> 
> “Wow, the next thing you’re going to tell me is that you didn’t know that Ollie and Wicky are dating.”
> 
> “They're what?”)
> 
> Check out all the works for Nursey Week 2021 [here](https://nurseyweek2021.tumblr.com)


End file.
